Unfolding Legend
by sketched-daydreams
Summary: "Any girl attending Teikō who wants to play basketball may join the basketball club." And those words brought greatest talents of the generation to Teikō like a moth to a flame. Female! Generation of Miracles. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfolding Legends**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me**

* * *

"As the new head coach, I will allow any girl attending Teikō who wants to play basketball to join the basketball club," Coach Shirogane announced to all the students of Teikō. Snickers filled the room, Teikō was already had the best basketball club in the middle school circuit. They didn't need any girls to join.

What they didn't know was that it was those words that drew the greatest talents of the generation to Teikō like a moth to a flame.

* * *

Shūzō Nijimura didn't think much when several girls handed in their application to him to join Teikō's basketball club. Every year a few girls would join the club and then immediately back out after a few weeks. The practice was harsh and ruthless, the was same for both girls and boys. Those without conviction and passion were thrown out without a second glance. These girls will be no different.

Shūzō sees them again when the new applicants stood in a row before taking the test determining their string.

There was a tall, tan girl with dark blue hair and eyes shining with a fierce excitement. A serious-faced girl, green hair in two tightly-woven braids, pushing up her glasses with wrapped fingers. A gigantic girl, probably as tall as their center, with bored look on her face and messy purple bangs falling over her eyes. And a red-haired girl with her hair pulled in a pigtails with a flat face as if she didn't see the point of her taking a test to determine her string.

The current boys in the basketball club stares at them disappointed because "Wow, they are pretty" and "Too bad they'll be gone by the end of the week."

And then the girls got their turn to show off their talent.

Later when Shūzō describes the first time he saw them in action, he would say it was like a poetry in action.

Aomine spares nothing but a glance when she blows pass the defenders with amazing speed, slamming the ball into the basket while falling delicately on the ground as if she was a bird descending from flight. Midorima falls three-pointer after three-pointer, acting as if missing was just a foreign concept to her. Murasakibara did not let one point get pass her, her long arms pushing down anyone who dare to believe they can break her defense. Akashi handles the ball with precision, cutting pass defenders and scoring a simple lay-up all without upsetting a single hair on her long pigtails.

And as all of Teikō's basketball club stares at their shining talent, another girl escapes from their notice. A smaller girl with a delicate frame and teal hair falling slightly above her shoulders who could not score a single lay-up while unguarded and could barely dribble. A girl sent to the the third-string without a notice.

And it was the beginning a legend.

* * *

Kuroko walks out of the third-string gym uneasily. She hears the angry whispers of the boys still stuck back in the third-string following her.

"I heard that she seduced the coach into doing it."

"I guess talent means nothing when you've got a pretty face."

"They just want another girl to add to their collection up in first-string."

Kuroko shakes her head, throws away the insecurities and fears and steps into the first-string gym. She sees the proud faces of Aomine-san and Akashi-san, walks forward and never looks back.

* * *

Kise comes to their club a year later. She saunters in with golden, blonde hair falling down her back like a princess from some fairytale. With her nails painted with sparkly nail polish, her eyes coated with eye shadow and mascara, and her path trailed sweet perfume; she looked like she belonged in the sweaty gym as much as a goddess belonged in a dirty shack.

Still she turns in her application with a flutter of her eyelashes and walks out with all the boys' eyes on her.

She comes to the first string two weeks later, with her face wiped clean of makeup and wearing her hair up in a practical ponytail, and precedes to destroy everyone with her pure talent. She looks at them disdainfully as if they were merely dirt wiped from the bottom of her shoes before running up to Aomine demanding a one-on-one.

Kise gets beaten easily, but if anything her golden eyes shined even brighter. She gets up, smiles brightly as if she had been the one who won, and says confidently without a single stutter, "I'm going to beat you one-day, Aomine-chi." Then she walks off with an extra skip in her step.

Kise gets assigned to Kuroko and she can't believe that such a dull person could exist in the ranks of the best of Teikō She sees only Kuroko's messy hair, the small stature, and the lack of talent even though Aomine-cchi says nothing but praise and respect to the girl. Kise stares and stares until even the unflappable Kuroko was uncomfortable, but she still cannot see anything extraordinary like Aomine-cchi had promised her about her mentor.

Then she sees Kuroko on the court with her amazing passes and sees the burning passion behind the small girl, the hatred of losing, and love of victory.

"Aomine-chi! Kuroko-chi! Let's go get some popsicles!"

* * *

Three years. Three championships. A legend that will be told for years afterwards.

"Let's make an oath. We will go to different high schools and one of us will come out on top."

Three, short and bittersweet years and what was the result?

_A girl who finds the world too easy to conquer._

_A girl who has lost the only thing that had made her happy._

_A girl who believes only in the workings of fate._

_A girl who coasted through life on nothing but talent._

_A girl who never experienced the bitterness of defeat._

_And a girl who has been broken far too many times._

_Let the battle begin._

* * *

**So this story is inspired by the story _Miracles_ by half-sleeping which is one of my favorite fanfics. I am going to try to go in the order of the episodes, but be prepared for any side chapters/character tangents that I might go off on. If you liked this story check up some of my other Kuroko no Basuke fanfics. Please leave any thoughts as a review. **

**-SWP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kasamatsu wasn't sure what he had expected when Coach Takeuchi came back last year with the news that they had managed to secure Kise Ryōta of the Generation of Miracles.

Moriyama had brought back a ton of Kise's photo books, for research on our new teammate he claimed, and managed to get everyone distracted from practice. Moriyama points at pictures of a tall girl with blonde curls and beautiful smile and Kasamatsu tries to imagine that girl with her perfect hair and skin, a face brushed up with makeup, wearing high heels and dresses playing basketball and being called a prodigy. He can't see it.

The first time he meets Kise in person, he isn't very impressed. Kise was exactly the type of girl that Kasamatsu feels uncomfortable around; all breathless confidence and beauty. As she walks down the hallway, she was followed by a crowd of girls and drew the eyes of every boy in a twenty meter radius. She smiles and waves like she was movie star walking down the red carpet.

When practice starts, Kise cleans her face of all make-up and dresses up in a simple shirt and shorts like every other guy in the gym, but she doesn't look any less radiant. However, replacing the sweet, demure smile she had worn in the hallway was a grin of effortless arrogance and pride.

Kise slams the ball into the net with enough force to knock down two other boys trying to block her and Kasamatsu sees genius for the first time.

He wonders which one of her smiles was the real one.

* * *

Aomine arrives to Tōō's practice almost an hour late, pulled in by their new manager; looking as if she would rather be anywhere else.

"I apologize for Dai-chan, Imayoshi-senpai," Momoi says with the practice of someone who had said this phrase many times.

Aomine glares at the pink-haired boy and ignores the stares of all the boys on her. She gives a little yawn and pulls her arms up in a stretch. Aomine's hair was short in a boyish cut and her body was tall, tan, and lean. Her arms and legs are clearly muscled and her face was all sharp edges and lines.

Aomine takes a ball from the the side of the gym and blasts pass the defensive drill the rest of the boys had been practicing for the last hour and lobs the ball into the basket without even looking. She snorts in disgust, "Clearly I didn't need to be here, Satsuki, if I can get pass their defense without even trying."

Aomine precedes to take her place on the stage and begins snoring. Momoi glares, but says nothing other than to apologize once again for Aomine's behavior.

Wakamatsu looks like he was ready for murder, since he had been one of the boys Aomine blew past, but Imayoshi holds him back.

"Genius breathes a different air than us mortals," Imayoshi says to soothe the younger boy's wounded ego. Wakamatsu sighs, goes back to practice.

Momoi sighs before turning back to his papers. "I hope Tōō was the right choice."

* * *

Teikō's famous prodigy came to Shūtoku in the form of tall, stern-faced girl with dark green hair pulled up in two long braids clutching a stuffed teddy bear in a Elvis Presley costume. Midorima had seemed like the most normal of the Generation of Miracles, but now Takao was wondering if any of them were not in some way crazy.

The first thing that Midorima asks him when Takao introduces himself was, "What is your zodiac sign?"

"Umm . . . Scorpio."

"Very well," Midorima looks at him a little bit more critically and Takao feels a little self-conscious, mentally going through the fact that she probably didn't like that his hair was too long and that his gakuran was unbuttoned. Midorima, on the other hand, looked exactly like a prim and proper lady of high society with her socks covering all her skin and the Shutoku sailor uniform skirt right above her knees. Her left fingers were wrapped with tape making her look far more like a pianist than a genius basketball player, but Takao had seen it before. He had seen her wearing the Teikō's uniform and shooting three pointers over and over again without missing once even though Teikō's win had been secured.

When he sees her stay for hours after practice, shooting without stopping at all, Takao realizes that Midorima does not take her genius for granted. She practices and practices until there is no way that she can't get it wrong and she looks down on all the people who does not do all that they can to win. She craves victory just as much as they all do.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Takao smiles as the girl turned around with a look of annoyance and he stays after practice just a little longer.

* * *

"You are not good enough for basketball. Why don't you just quit now," Murasakibara drawls at the sweating first-year. Her words were brutal, but her tone matter-of-fact as if she was just reading a passage from a history book.

The boy bolts out of the room hiding his tears in his arms.

Coach Araki sighs but says nothing at the violet-haired girl who had retreated to the bench to munch on yet another bag of chips. Murasakibara's eyes were bored and she does not move while the rest of the team returned to their drills.

"I hate basketball," the girl had told Araki when she had came to recruit the purple-haired center.

"That is fine as long as you win our matches for us," Araki complies.

"Fine. I'll join Yosen."

Murasakibara plays basketball without passion. She plays without any wish to improve, desire to win, or even the slightest care. Murasakibara plays like a mechanical robot, performing what she was meant to do because there was no other thing that she could do.

Murasakibara throws away her talent as easily as she throws away her chip bag when she is finished with it.

* * *

Akashi walks into the gym and every eye is on her. She is probably the smallest person in the room, yet her very presence demands respect.

Her eyes flashed red and gold, and every boy feels their body shake as if she was looking right through them. Akashi stands at the very top of the hierarchy of Rakuzan the moment she enters, as if the throne was waiting for her, the rightful emperor.

Akashi looks at them with those mismatched red and gold eyes and says very simply, "I am the new captain of Rakuzan's basketball club. Anyone who would like to challenge my claim to captainship will have to beat me at a one-on-one basketball game."

A few foolhardy third-years had laughed at Akashi's claim. She was a girl, physically weaker and smaller, who believed that she can waltz in on her first day of the club and claim leadership.

They challenge her and Akashi graces them with only a small nod. Within minutes they are on the floor, sweating and staring as Akashi walks forward and scores without even look disheveled.

Akashi takes command as if she was raised to be royalty and changes the way Rakuzan's basketball club had worked in decades in just a few days. They are all in the palm of her hand, their future is tied to her very existence, and their victory is her choice to choose.

Akashi gives them all a smile," I will bring Rakuzan to victory." There is no one in the room doubts her.

* * *

Kuroko walks through Seirin's gates; her mind clouded with nostalgia. The cherry blossoms blow around in the wind on the backdrop of a pure blue sky. The same sky as that spring day three years ago.

She walks up to the basketball club stand and takes an application without the notice of the brunette girl or the glasses-wearing boy. Kuroko fills in her name and middle school and leaves the reason blank. She drops the paper down on the table and walks away.

Was there a reason for doing the thing that she loved most?

Kuroko's eyes trail after the tall red-haired boy in front of her. _This was going to be a very interesting year._

* * *

**This is more of a character study than anything right now. There probably won't be as much humor in this story as my other ones because this is sort of my own self-study writing project. The scenes and chapters won't be in order at all, so I'll be skipping around a lot to whatever intrigues me. For this fanfic, I'll be keeping the character's first name the same so they will all have boy names. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Special thanks to Kaynx, Hikary Sanoko, and Guest for reviewing.**

**-SWP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kagami Taiga shrieks in a rather unmanly way when he realizes that Kuroko was standing there, watching him as he played. The girl stares at him with those blank, teal eyes and Taiga can't help but feels rather uncomfortable.

"You don't smell like anything," Kagami says bluntly because it was true. According to the other first years, Kuroko was a part of a really strong basketball club that had won three consecutive championships. He looks at her again and all he sees is a pale, weak looking girl that probably can't even shoot correctly.

_What the hell_, Kagami thinks and challenges her to one-on-one match anyway.

Ten minutes later and Kagami, if anything was even less impressed. Kuroko couldn't shoot, can barely dribble, and can't defend for the life of her. After only ten minutes, the girl was already sweating buckets and breathing heavily.

"I am not a player like you are. I am a shadow."

Those words ring in Kagami's head all the way home until he simply dismisses it as nonsense, lofty words that don't mean anything.

And then the next day, Kuroko simply walks into their game against their seniors and changes the flow of the game without even truly trying. She comes in and circulates the ball effortlessly, getting the ball into his hands exactly when he needed it. Kagami lets his instincts take over and they play like they have been partners for years.

Kuroko is everywhere at once and with her on the court Kagami can play to his very best potential because he knows that she is always there protecting his back. She doesn't always passes to him, but Kagami knows that it is together that they work the best. Kuroko gives control to his raw power, directs it, and uses it their very best advantage. Kagami cannot remember any time that he could ever move this freely on a basketball court.

Kuroko attempts a shot at the basket and it misses, Kagami jumps and dunks the ball in an alley-oop that shouldn't be possible considering that they have only known each other for about a day. There was no timing, no words, and no glances, all their movements had been instinctive.

Kuroko gives him a small smile after they win, and Kagami hits her slightly on the back grinning like a maniac.

_"I'm going to be your shadow, Kagami-kun. Together we will beat the Generation of Miracles."_

* * *

The term "Generation of Miracles" doesn't really sink in until Kagami meets Kise Ryōta. When Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara excitedly talk about the Generation of Miracles and how amazing it had been that Kuroko had chosen to attend Seirin of all places, Kagami merely thinks of the girls like his self proclaimed shadow. Girls who were talented enough to play on the courts with boys, but are there to support, not to be the ace.

Then Kise comes into Seirin's gym with a hoard of fangirls and drooling guys after her and tries to steal Kuroko away from them. Kagami doesn't believe it at first that Kise was a basketball player though its for an entirely different reason than Kuroko. She was tall, only one centimeter shorter than him, but looked as sweet and delicate as a doll with her short skirt and long, golden curls.

Kuroko refuses Kise's offer with far more tact than Kagami thought the blunt girl was capable of when all the sudden the blonde's eyes were glaring at him.

"Is this guy your new light, Kuroko-chi? I am much stronger than he is!"

Kagami's temper flares and he challenges her to a one-on-one. Kise pulls her long hair up into a ponytail and walks up to him on the court, her golden eyes scans him without looking at all impressed.

The girl steals the ball from him and speeds pass him while wearing a _skirt_ of all things and slams the ball into the net in the exact same move that he had done when she came in. Kagami stares at Kise from the ground where she had thrown him down too, sees at her arrogant smile, and finally understands why they are called miracles.

* * *

Midorima was strange. Kagami really can't describe her in any other way. Midorima stood there straight-backed with perfect posture, her nose wrinkled as if Kagami smelled particularly bad, and in her hands was a teddy bear in a karate uniform.

Midorima didn't look like the type of girl to play basketball. Her glasses and long braids made her seem more at home by a piano or in a library than standing in a basketball court. However, Kagami was ready this time. Kuroko and Kise had both proven him wrong and he was going to make that mistake again.

Midorima's scandalized reaction when he wrote his name on her hand was the only that made him keep his temper when the green haired girl looks at Kuroko and says in a terribly patronizing voice, "Kuroko, you have chosen the wrong school."

**-o-**

Kagami sees Midorima again in her Shūtoku basketball uniform and dominating the court the moment the game began. Midorima fires off three-pointers after three-pointers and Kagami cannot believe his eyes. Midorima takes her shots with no hesitation and walks off confidently before it had even landed in the basket.

"Shots guided by genius," Kagami reads later in a basketball magazine article about Midorima Shintarō when she played for Teikō. Kagami thinks that those shots were not genius as much as arrogance because Midorima plays like she was the only one on the court, like it was her against the world with her coming out on top.

The game against Shūtoku was Kagami's first _real_ match against a Generation of Miracles and Kagami feels like he is flying. This was what he had wanted when he came to Japan and thought that he would never find. A game where he is the challenger and not the reigning king.

Midorima stands tall and keeps shooting, keeps making them, and it is wearing on him. There is something soul-draining about that arc and Midorima's confidence. In that match Kagami plays like his life depends on it and Midorima is that mountain that he must overcome. A girl who is more of a monster, who craves victory as much as he does.

But Kagami was not fighting alone. He had Kuroko and the entire Seirin team behind him take on Midorima who stands tall and strong, but all by herself.

And in that final moment in their match that Kagami realizes that was Midorima's fatal flaw as both him and Kuroko managed to stop her. Together, he and Kuroko, were going to the top.

* * *

Kagami was no stranger to loss, but right now it feels as if he was being ripped apart from inside out. Aomine was a monster. An unstoppable beast of the court with her insane speed and impossible shots. He looks into Aomine's eyes and sees no understanding of losing. That possibility has long since left her mind when she plays a match.

Kagami hates feeling so useless and he knows that Kuroko feels exactly the same way. Aomine plays with instinct and that is what makes her so strong. There is nothing in her style that is the same as Kise or Midorima. Kise had favored direct movement, breaking through the walls with pure force and little strategy. She was strong but lacked experience. Midorima on the other hand was orthodox, her movements the result of hours of practicing in correct form. Perfect, but predictable.

Aomine throws that all away and carves her own path.

"This is the _correct_ way to shoot." That was just a way to level the playing field, but Aomine had surpassed that long ago. She doesn't follow the rules, but instead makes the court her testing ground. Aomine does not even try to contain her talent, she lets it explodes and pulls her towards victory. That was why Aomine was Teikō's ace. She won't be contained to petty rules and regulations and showed them all that girls can stand tall and proud on a court of boys.

Kagami tastes the bitter taste of loss and sees Kuroko's tears. Aomine is standing, grinning arrogantly if a bit disappointed. As if they didn't provide the amount of entertainment that she had expected and Kagami's blood boils.

They won't lose again, Kagami swears it.

* * *

Murasakibara ruffles Kuroko's hair and Kagami felt a sudden urge of protectiveness. The purple-haired girl's apathetic eyes on Kuroko and the way she stood so comfortably next to Tatsuya makes Kagami more than a little annoyed.

When Kagami plays against Yosen, Murasakibara stays comfortably under the net and plays an impregnable defense. Kagami doesn't like it because even if they had been arrogant, the other Generation of Miracles had acted as if they enjoyed playing basketball. Murasakibara acts like it is a chore, something that is forced on her for her own good.

Kagami can't help, but feel a surge of delight in the way Kuroko, so small compared to Murasakibara, shoots a shot right through the purple-haired girl's block. A shot created by a talentless girl had just pass a block that was given by talent. There is something beautifully ironic in that moment.

Kagami sees purple lightning in Murasakibara's eyes near the end of their match and thinks that Tatsuya's right hook might have knocked some sense into the giant.

* * *

Akashi stares down at Kagami from the top of the stairs and it takes a lot of willpower to make sure that he doesn't shiver in her presence. Akashi was small, only a few centimeters taller than Kuroko, but even at a first glance Kagami can tell that she is strong. This was the captain of the Generation of Miracles and the way her heterochromatic eyes gleam marks her as a dangerous opponent.

Akashi cuts Kagami's face with Midorima's scissors without a sense of remorse. She is perfectly confident in his abilities to dodge the strike as if everything Kagami does is just a part of a plan that she had created a long time ago.

Kagami really doesn't like the way Akashi looks at Kuroko like she was just a little puppet her plans.

**-o-**

Akashi's Emperor Eyes throws Kagami down again and she walks pass him and throws one of her teammates the ball.

"Losers should stay at my feet." Akashi's voice is cruel and piercing, speaking as if she was revealing a simple truth that Kagami should've known long ago. Kuroko is stuck on the bench completely shut down by Akashi and Kagami is alone to face down a monster that has never lost.

But a loser is someone who gave up all hope of winning and Kagami Taiga is not a loser. Not anymore. He had not gone and beaten all the Generation of Miracles to fall here to this girl who cares nothing for anyone but herself. He had promised to beat them all to Kuroko and Kagami had no intention of breaking that promise.

Kagami pulls himself up from the floor and faces Akashi once more.

* * *

**Well this was a hard chapter to write. Kise and Aomine were the easiest, but everyone else was so hard especially Murasakibara. I really can't get the characterization down for her. Thank you for reading and please review! **

**Special thanks to xxxLucyxharemxxx, Kaynx, Hikary Sanoko, and Guest(Yomi14) for reviewing.**

**-SWP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kise Ryōta: The Copy-Cat**

* * *

Haizaki has gotten himself a new girlfriend. Kuroko isn't that surprised because the gray haired teen goes through girlfriends like dirty laundry.

Kuroko doesn't understand what other girls sees in Haizaki. She had always been very observant and she hears the whispers when he walks down the hall. Her classmates drawn in by the "bad boy" charm and arrogant smirks, but all Kuroko could see is the ruthless cruelty and disdain. Yet every month, Haizaki comes into the gym with his arms around a new girl as if she was an excuse for coming into practice late.

However it was _who_ Haizaki's current girlfriend was that brought all the rumors and whispers.

Kise Ryōta, the school's personal idol and a popular model walks with Haizaki to the gym door that afternoon. She flutters her eyelashes and blows him a little air-kiss before walking in the opposite direction. Haizaki looked distinctly pleased with himself as he looked at the shell-shocked looks of the other boys.

It goes on for a week, Kise would walk with Haizaki to the gym. She would give him a flutter of sparkly eyelashes and he would put his arms around her and give her a kiss. Aomine-san mimes barfing and Kuroko gives her a disapproving stare, but internally she agrees. It was inappropriate for middle school students to express themselves like that so publicly.

Yet, Kuroko can't help but think that she can see no affection in Kise and Haizaki's actions.

**-o-**

When Kise sees Aomine play basketball, she is immediately hooked. Aomine's basketball is beautiful with such amazing speed and skill, and Kise is enchanted at first sight. There is an aura about Aomine that causes that because Kuroko is drawn to it as well. There is such a dedication and love in her plays that it ignites a passion in your heart.

Kise winds up at first string two weeks later, and Kuroko wonders if she is the only one who notices Haizaki's anger.

**-o-**

"I am definitely the weakest player of the Generation of Miracles."

Kise's tone was flippant and her words were too the point. Kasamatsu can only simply stare because he can't believe his ears. Kise was proud and strong, no matter how childish she acted but those self-deprecating words tumbled out of her mouth like it was just a simple fact.

Kasamatsu was already annoyed at the way Kise acts, bring her fans into the gym which disturbed practice and teasing any boy that came too close when defending, but those words made him angry. She is deciding her strength as if she was the only member of the team, like it was her playing on the court alone.

"Well you're not in Teikō anymore," Kasamatsu growls," You are Kaijō's ace, so you better act like it."

Kise looks at him with amusement and says very simply," Don't worry, captain. I don't plan on losing."

**-o-**

Kasamatsu has learned to take Kise's smiles with a grain of salt. It was her default expression because a smile draws far less attention that a frown. When Kasamatsu asks her how Kise can be so happy all the time, she responded," Frowning too often can give you wrinkles, so you should smile more too senpai!"

But Kasamatsu thinks that there is something more than that. There is no one who would question a smile, and Kise wears hers carelessly like it was just an accessory. Something that was simply there to make her lovelier than she already is.

The first time that Kise lost her smile was when he had reprimanded her for her over the top introduction. "Senpai, I doubt that you are a better player than I am." Kise's eyes are ice-cold and there is no respect in them. All Kasamatsu could think was that this was the face of a arrogant prodigy. Someone who believed that they can take on the world and come out a winner.

Kasamatsu glares back because all the genius in the world will not make him lose his dignity to a kouhai. "You will respect me and the other regulars because we have put the effort into this team that you have not."

Kasamatsu may be misreading it, but he sees a twinkle of respect in Kise's eyes when he says the word, "effort".

**-o-**

Kasamatsu doesn't expect Seirin High School to have their very own miracle. The team was just a warm-up for a Kaijō, a way to get use to being on a team with Kise. Instead it turned into a clash of miracles.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man, enters the court and everything changes. It was the first time Kasamatsu had played against a member of the Generation of Miracles, and it is like jumping into cold water. Shocking and breathless.

Kise is on the bench, her eyes sparkling as Kuroko runs them ragged and smiles knowingly when the coach is forced to put her in. Kasamatsu realizes with a start that they would have no chance of victory without Kise just because Seirin had managed to acquire a member of the Generation of Miracles.

It is his first battle with one of Teikō's miracles and Kasamatsu could already feel pressure emitted on the court even if it was just a practice game. Seirin's number 10 might be the strongest player on the team, but it is the invisible girl that controls the game.

The Generation of Miracles, girls with enough power to change the flow of game by just playing in it. Kise stands on their side of the field staring down Seirin's number 11, and Kaijō places all of their hope for victory on her slender shoulders.

**-o-**

Kise doesn't seem very intimidating. That was the first thing that Kasamatsu learned when Kaijō started playing their matches for the Inter-High. She was tall of course, but that fact was completely overturned by the way she almost _flutters _from place to place with a smile on her face.

The opposing team always started out worried because a Generation of Miracle was in Kaijō, but the moment they see Kise it was like their fear evaporated. She was pretty and sweet appearance-wise and Kasamatsu could almost hear the thoughts of the other team.

_That girl is suppose to be a prodigy? But she is so pretty_.

_Were the articles exaggerating? There's no way she could be a genius._

_There is no way that she could actually be a basketball player._

Kise seemed completely oblivious, but Kasamatsu hates the way they judge Kise as if her looks determined her skill. As if Kaijō had recruited her as a mascot, something pretty to be shown off and admired.

Kasamatsu doesn't like the way the boys from the opposing team leers at Kise when her uniform hugs her curves, but Kise simply laughs at him.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, I'm used to it. It is a part of being a model." Kise pushes his anger away with a pretty smile and grin as she steps onto the court.

The other team gets completely annihilated as Kise plays. She uses their moves with a keen pleasure as the opposing players watched in horror. Kise gives the other team a grin when the match is over and they cower under her presence.

Because under that calm lies a storm that cannot be stopped.

**-o-**

Aomine Daiki stands on the field, and everyone on the court can feel her power. Aomine is sleek, agile, and deadly. She stands with a presence that radiated arrogance, as if she was wondering how much fun they would give her before she inevitably beat them.

Kasamatsu can feel the tenseness of Kise standing next to him. Her eyes are narrowed and confident, but her body was trembling. He cannot tell if it was with fear or excitement.

Aomine and Kise play like there is nobody else on the court. Kise is glaring, her golden eyes glinting and ponytail flying behind her while Aomine grins with delight and accelerates the speed of her game to godly proportions.

Aomine's moves like she cannot ever be stopped, slipping past defenses like they weren't even there and Kise follows, refusing to back down. All eyes are on them because it is a battle of monsters and gods, and mere mortals are powerless to stop them. Aomine and Kise played like their lives depended on it and Aomine was was winning.

_"The only one who can beat me is me."_

Well then, that will happen. Aomine had been the one the Kise understood the best and the blonde throws away her admiration and respect. Kise blurs like a bullet and her movements are as fluid as water. She copies Aomine and she takes all that skill and moves and makes it her own.

Kise shines because there is nothing that will make her live like basketball does and it is Aomine who had brought her to this point. There was no backing down now.

**-o-**

Kasamatsu pulls Kise up on his shoulders, and she is sobbing uncontrollably. They had gone so far only to fall, but it is Kise who flew the highest and had crashed the hardest.

Kasamatsu feels like crying himself, but he pulls himself together. He was the captain and he would not cry in front of his kouhai.

"We are not going to lose next time."

Kise looks at him with red eyes and nods.

**-o-**

Kise throws herself into practice because there is a world of possibilities out there for her to discover. If she could copy Aomine then what was stopping her for copying all of them?

She gives up her modeling and stops her fans from coming into the gym to distract her because right now basketball is the one thing on her mind. Kise plays with a vicious concentration and she blows past everyone in the gym, but this no longer satisfied her.

Kise spends hours after practice to create her new style. She practices until her legs literally collapse from strain and Kasamatsu, who made it his job to look after his wayward kouhai, has pull her up to the bench to take a break. "Practicing this hard isn't good for your body," he lectures and Kise feels embarrassed, but she doesn't stop and he doesn't stop her.

Kasamatsu has felt this way before. He had felt that same guilt from blaming yourself for a loss and he knows that this is the only way the Kise could have felt that she has repented.

Kise's practice pays off as she creates Perfect Copy and copies everyone of her old teammates. Midorima's projectile three-pointers, Murasakibara's impenetrable block, Aomine's lightning speed and formless shots, and even Akashi's Emperor Eye. There was nothing holding her back anymore and Kise has no boundaries left.

There is no one who could stop her now.

**-o-**

"Oh, Ryōta-chan aren't you as pretty as ever."

"Do not call me that."

"Oh really? I don't remember you saying that back when you were my girl."

Kagami has never seen Kise this angry before as she stares at the tall dread-locked boy. She looks absolutely murderous and her eyes gleamed with hate.

_"That's why you shouldn't challenge your boyfriend, Ryōta-chan,"_

_The gray-haired teen smiles at the form of the blond girl whose eyes were wide-eyed and shell-shocked at her defeat._

_"Shougo-kun?" A brunette girl was standing at the doorway of the gym, Haizaki slings his arm around her and gives her a sloppy kiss._

_"Oh by the way Ryōta-chan? I'm dumping you. You might be cute, but you do not know when to look up to your betters. I told you not to join the basketball club."_

_Haizaki laughs as he guides away his new girlfriend leaving Kise on the floor._

"Give up now, Ryōta-chan. You have never been able to defeat me."

The blond girl says nothing, just concentrates on breaking his defense. Haizaki blocks her with ease.

"You were never a part of this Generation of Miracles, you were just a pretty girl with a little bit of potential. They were wrong in replacing me with you."

Kasamatsu glares at Haizaki before sending a worried glance at Kise, who was still quiet.

Then Kise looks, and her eyes are burning with anger. In that moment she looked like an angel coming down from heavens, all golden and ethereal, and not at all human. Kise dribbles the ball in such a fast crossover that Haizaki falls down onto the floor.

"I am out of your league, Shougo. Don't believe that dumping me after a one-month relationship means anything."

With those words Kise scores a three-pointer at the half court line, the ball goes up in a long arc and falls down into the basket without even touching the rim. Kise closes her eyes.

When she opens them and they are blazing with rings of gold, and Kise obliterates the rest of the game with the genius of all five prodigies, the genius that Haizaki cannot even dream of stealing.

"You are nothing compared to me, Shougo."

**-o-**

Kasamatsu cannot remember a time when Kise wasn't on Kaijō's team. Now as they all looked at Kise, who walks on the court like an goddess demanding retribution, and they take a deep breath..

The brilliant emotion on her face was breathtaking. Her dainty, little smiles and loud crocodile tears cannot even compare to her expression at the moment because this was the face of someone who was ready to put everything on the line for victory.

_"I am Kaijō's ace and I will play in this game because . . . I love this team."_

**_-o-_**

_"Coach, why are you so intent on recruiting Kise Ryōta? Shouldn't the Generation of Miracle's ace be a better choice?"_

_"You are narrow-minded, Kasamatsu. Their ace might be their strongest player right now, but it is Kise with the most potential."_

_"She is the one who will become the best."_

* * *

**So for the next couple chapters, I'm going to be focusing on each Generation of Miracle. I decided to write Kise's chapter first because I find her the easiest to write. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Special Thanks for reviewing: i ate fruit loops this morning, Hikary Sanako, Kaynx, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx  
**

**Next: Aomine**

**-SWP**


	5. Chapter 5: Extra

**Extra: White Day**

* * *

It's White Day and Aomine has already received a dozen boxes of chocolate and several love letters. She takes the chocolates and tosses the letters into the trash. Aomine grins at the disappointed faces of the boys that had no doubt given her those letters and leans back. She take a bite of her candy, and watches with amusement the rest of her team get harassed.

They were all perfectly good-looking, even Midorima when she didn't look like she swallowed something sour, and with their obvious skill at basketball were all pretty popular.

Well Kise and Akashi were the really popular ones. Mostly because of Kise's prettiness and model career and Akashi's wealth and top-notch grades, but it wasn't as if the rest of them were poor in admirers. Midorima mostly attracted masochists who liked her constant glares and hatred for anything that could be considered fun. Murasakibara was liked by a few boys that for some reason find her eating habits "cute". Anyone who expressed even a minuscule liking for Kuroko would be instantly murdered by Momoi so Aomine was sure what type of boys liked her. Aomine herself was admired mostly for her athletics and the fact that her confidence was very alluring.

Though Momoi would beg to disagree.

Needless to say, many boys harbored crushes on the six basketball players and they had decided that White Day was the perfect chance to express their unrequited love as if they had a chance.

Aomine looks over at Kise who as always looked effortlessly pretty even in an oversized shirt and shorts, trying to ward off an entourage of boys. She was spouting meaningless nonsense, "I am very grateful for the chocolate," and "I really appreciated what you've gotten me", but Aomine knows that Kise was trying extremely hard not to just run away. If Kise didn't have her image to keep, Aomine swears that the blonde girl probably would've punched them all in the face by now.

Midorima sits on the bench, her face schooled in her typical, "You are not worth the space that you are occupying" face that usually scares off anyone attempting a conversation with her. A few stupid, but brave souls have managed to make their way over to present her with boxes of chocolate that Midorima accepted primly before setting them aside and continue ignoring everyone nearby. Aomine may not like the green-haired girl that much, but she admits that Midorima had one scary glare.

Murasakibara was sitting next to several, already empty boxes of chocolate while starting on another that she had poached from Midorima despite the green-haired girl's scandalized reaction. A couple boys stand near Murasakibara, watching in amazement at her stomach of steel. Murasakibara was like a trash can when it came to sweets, taking most of Midorima's and probably all of Akashi's.

Even Kuroko, with her lack of presence, had received a few boxes though she might have actually given chocolate on Valentine's Day to receive those chocolate back. Although with the way Momoi guarded the teal-haired girl seemed to limit the amount of boys who would dare give Kuroko chocolate and face the pink-haired boy's wrath. Aomine shuddered, getting between Momoi and his "true love" was about the same as fighting a hungry lion unarmed.

"Akashi-chan, please go out with me!"

Oh this was going to be entertaining, Aomine turns her head around and grins like a maniac. It was another poor soul that believed that Akashi would actually accept his confession.

It was the second-year baseball club vice-captain whose name escaped Aomine, but she knows that all the girls in her class talks about him. Akashi looks extremely unamused at the entire situation and that no one had started practice yet.

"I decline your offer."

"But Akashi-chan, we will be such a great couple. I'm the most popular guy and you have the top grades of our year!"

"How arrogant to believe that just because you are so called "popular" that you deserve to go out with me. The fact that you are bottom 100 of our year automatically makes you not worth my time."

The boy's face flushes and he responds angrily.

"Don't think that you are so great, Akashi-chan. Everyone knows that the only reason you are the basketball vice-captain is because you are rich. They just want a pretty face for the cameras."

Akashi's eyes narrowed and Aomine was pretty sure that she was going to ripped that guy to shreds when a loud voice said, "Why has practice not started yet?"

Nijimura Shūzo walks into the gym, glaring at everyone in the room and probably causing a lot of heart attacks.

"Everyone who is not in the basketball club, get out immediately or I'll report you all for harassment."

Nijimura directs the full intensity of his glare at baseball vice-captain, who shrunk in fear, and sneers," And if I see you anywhere Akashi again, I will personally punch your face in. Don't talk about things that you don't understand."

The boy gulps and scrambles out, taking the roses and chocolates and runs without a backward glance.

"All of you start the warm-ups immediately!"

"Nijimura-senpai, I think I ate too much chocolate to practice today."

"Does it look like I care? Get to work already, you brats! You've wasted enough time today!"

Needless to say, almost everyone suffered from painful stomachaches from that particular practice.

* * *

"Thank you, Nijimura-senpai for getting rid of that ridiculous boy at practice today. I'll make sure that he won't be bothering us again."

"Akashi, you have your scheming face on right now."

"Don't worry Nijimura-senpai, it won't affect the basketball club."

"When you tell me not to worry, it is when I worry the most."

"Just trust me, senpai."

Akashi gave him the "eyes" and, damn it, Nijimura can't really say no to her when the petite girl looked like that. He sighed.

"Just make sure that it is legal, Akashi."

"I can't promise that."

"Fine, but please make sure he isn't too traumatized. Its not his fault that he was a douche."

"Will it make you feel better, senpai?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Akashi walks away and Nijimura swears he could see all her devious thoughts rising around her.

"Oh god what have I done?"

The baseball club vice-captain moves away the following week and Akashi smiles rather proudly whenever it is mention. Nijimura just sighs, "These kouhai are going to give me gray hair before I'm 15."

* * *

Just a short, extra chapter that I wrote. I've been rewriting this for forever, but it still doesn't satisfy me. I hope you still enjoyed it though. The next few updates will not be as frequent because I have testing coming up. Thanks for your support and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Special Thanks: I ate fruit loops this morning, Lunar Adept, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, Hikary Sanako for reviewing.

\- SWP


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

** Aomine Daiki: The Ace**

* * *

When Aomine first discovered basketball, it was as an escape. An escape from her home with her mother forcing her into dresses and ribbons, and making Aomine into a respectable "young lady" or a father that bemoans the fact that he did not have a son.

In basketball, Aomine was free of responsibility because who cares what gender she was when she could beat even the middle schoolers who played on the street courts. The was a thrill in playing, in showing everyone that she wasn't just a disgrace in her parent's eyes but someone of worth.

Basketball is addicting to Aomine. It is like giving a starving man food and seeing the life flood back into his body. There is a fierce light growing in Aomine's eyes like she had just started living for the first time.

**-o-**

After a while, she even managed to drag a reluctant Momoi to come with her. The pink-haired boy was never into physical activity, but watching Aomine play basketball and seeing her grin with such delight brought Momoi back to the court every time.

"Someone has got to be here to keep you out of trouble," Momoi says but Aomine can see it in his eyes that basketball has captivated him as much as it had to her.

Momoi never plays, but keeps himself content watching Aomine play. There were summer evenings when Aomine plays for so long that she falls asleep on the court and Momoi would always be there to piggy-back the girl back home.

Momoi promises that he won't ever leave Aomine by herself and she doesn't realize until later how important that moment would be.

**-o-**

By the time, Aomine reached middle school, she didn't even look that much like a girl anymore. She had cut off all her long blue hair, to the shock and displeasure of her mother, and her skin was tan from all her hours in the sun.

Boys gave her second glances now though Aomine ignores them.

"You are sort of pretty, Dai-chan. In a boyish kind of way," Momoi had told her and Aomine throws a pillow at the pink-haired boy. "If anyone is pretty than its you," Aomine snorts.

But all those thoughts are gone the moment that Aomine signs up for Teikō's basketball club because basketball was the only thing on her mind now.

**-o-**

Aomine doesn't like the looks of pity that the other boys give her when she first joined up. They were judging her worth based on her gender and Aomine's blood boils. How narrow-minded. How idiotic.

Aomine throws herself into the practice and everyone is blown away. There are three other girls, probably just as talented as she was, but it is Aomine whose everyone's eyes were on.

"Even then, Aomine-san, you shine so brilliantly. It was captivating."

She is sent straight to first string and almost immediately made a member of a starting lineup. It wasn't a surprise.

**-o-**

There were some boys who would complain to Assistant Coach Sanada, that girls were sent directly to first string while other boys were stuck back at second and third string. Most of the complaints were directed towards Aomine because she is the one that shows off the most and was not nearly as polite as the other girls.

Assistant Coach Sanada's words were simple. "We will hold a practice match here and Aomine will play. Watch her and if you can still complain that I will talk to her."

Aomine might be a girl, but she would play basketball with such vigor and passion that you could forget that little fact. Aomine was not born to curtesy in pretty little dresses and eat with perfect manners. Aomine was made to play basketball, to run across the court dripping in sweat and grin like an idiot as she does what she loves most in the world.

There is no one who can say that the tanned girl playing on that court doesn't belong there. Aomine lives and breathes basketball, her limbs flexible and agile, and her cropped hair mussy with sweat. It is when she is playing that Aomine is truly alive.

The next day, the boys say nothing when Aomine is made a member of the starting line-up. In Teikō, victory speaks the loudest of all.

**-o-**

Tetsu is a once in a lifetime discovery, a one in a million chance, and a perfect partner. By pure chance Aomine had investigated the fifth gym, looking for a ghost and finding a teal-haired girl who loves basketball almost as much as Aomine did.

Even Momoi, who was usually so cynical around girls, adored Tetsu. "I am in love," Momoi declares to Aomine and proceeds to glomp Tetsu at any moment they see each other. Aomine laughs as Tetsu sends her the most straight-faced "please help me" the world has ever seen.

They had almost nothing in common, but they became best friends in record time. Aomine was tall while Tetsu was short. Aomine was straight-forward and Tetsu was polite. The one thing that brings them together was basketball and strangely enough their friendship seems to work. Aomine believes in hard work and there is no one who works harder than Tetsu, who stays hours upon hours after to practice.

When Akashi looks at Tetsu with a cryptic smile and Aomine knows that she had unearth a diamond from the rough.

**-o-**

Tetsu is Aomine's other half. That was the best way to describe their relationship because they can play like they can read each other's mind. Back in those days, Aomine wasn't the ace. It was her partnership with her shadow that was truly the ace play of Teikō.

With Tetsu by her side, she is an unstoppable monster. Aomine tears up the courts with pure talent while her shadow follows her and makes sure that there will be nothing that can stop her rampage.

For two glorious years, Aomine and Tetsu works seamlessly, complimenting each other like night and day. Darkness to emphasize the brilliance of light.

Then came the day when Aomine grows far too strong. Her light brightens the room like a flare and with such brilliant light there is no where for a shadow to stay. For where can a shadow exist when the whole room was lit up with light?

Then came the downward spiral, the escape that has now become a prison. Aomine was stuck in a cage of her own talent with Kuroko stuck on the outside with no way in. Aomine stays there losing hope while viciously fighting anyone who tries to set her free.

Oh how ironic her life has become.

**-o-**

"The only one who could beat me is me."

Aomine says it with such pain that Kuroko's heart hurt. Victory twisted Aomine, made her a monster that believed herself above the everyone else.

"I don't even remember how to catch your passes anymore, Tetsu."

Kuroko feels the last rays of light leave her clenched fist and Kuroko curses herself.

**-o-**

"Aomine-chan, when you play you do not wish to win," Imayoshi could see Aomine's shoulders tighten and knew that his words had hit their mark," Tōō do not need an ace that does not desire victory."

"If you truly want to win than you may be the ace for Tōō."

Aomine gives the glasses-wearing boy a smirk, "I'll consider your offer."

**-o-**

"Satsuki, why are you going to Tōō. Didn't you want to follow Tetsu to whatever high school she's going to."

"Tetsu can take care of herself, Dai-chan, its you who I worry for."

Aomine snorts and rolls back over to take a nap. Momoi looks at Aomine whose face held clear stress lines now and who had lost her childish smile and wishes for the past.

**-o-**

Kagami Taiga, according the Satsuki, was Tetsu's new light and Aomine can't help but feel disappointed. The red-haired boy was so boring boasting nothing but power and instinct, and just so _predictable_. Besides, Aomine wrinkles her nose, Tetsu had terrible taste in boys. The girl was always going for the basketball obsessed nice guys and Kagami was the epitome of that.

"Your light is too dim. Tetsu is wasted on someone like you."

Kagami's eyes are wide and angry, but Aomine doesn't care. Tetsu had given her talents to a nameless school and to a boy that had no chance of beating Aomine. How pathetic.

**-o-**

Aomine looks down at Tetsu who was sweating profusely and had long lost the ability to stand on both feet. Kagami is on the bench, glaring and useless though Aomine doubts that he would be any help even if he could play.

Tōō wins with a double score and Aomine doesn't even feel that disappointed because this was the expected result. Aomine sees Tetsu's tears for the first time and knows that it is the price of victory.

Aomine has long forgotten how sweet victory could taste.

**-o-**

Satsuki is crying, but at that moment Aomine doesn't even care.

"Why didn't you let me play! I'm the only one who could match Akashi, but you made coach pull me out!"

The pink-haired boy shouted back,"You idiot! If you played in that match, you would've been injured even more."

"You've always been so overbearing, Satsuki! Let me live my own life for once!"

Satsuki stands up straighter and runs away into the rain leaving Aomine behind. Satsuki had always been such a drama queen, but at that moment Aomine wonders if he was going to come back. Satsuki would always come back, won't he?

**-o-**

The way that Kagami splutters at Aomine at the hot springs makes her laugh out loud. The boy's face was almost as red as his hair despite the fact that Aomine was at least modestly covered in a towel.

"Honestly, its like you've never seen a girl before."

"Shut up, Aomine."

She leans a little bit closer and Kagami backs up against the wall like Aomine had a contagious disease or something.

"Really? I mean you should have seen Tetsu in a bikini before. Satsuki says that you Seirin guys do pool training. But then again Tetsu is much to look at, even in a swim suit."

Kagami now resembles an overripe tomato and Aomine almost laughs. Even Midorima hadn't been this easy to tease despite her standoffish and stifling nature.

"Kuroko was at least wearing some clothing."

"How prude, but I guess that's Tetsu's type."

Aomine smirks and walks away leaving Kagami spluttering and bright red, "I hope you've improved or our next match will be incredible boring."

Kagami glares back, "We are going to beat you, Aomine."

"The only one who can beat me is me, but feel free to try."

**-o-**

Aomine loses. There is the feeling of frustration as she thinks of all that she could've done, but maybe this was the best thing that could every happen to her. Because Tetsu and Kagami might have been the one to let her free.

**-o-**

_". . . thank you, Tetsu."_

* * *

**This chapter was so hard to write. That was one of the reasons this came out late. The other reason was taking exams and going through the Kikasa tag on Tumblr. I have a problem. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be a little more funny . . . hopefully. I'll do a Midorima character study thing when I get inspired, but don't expect it soon. The next few chapters would probably just be random, awkward situations with fem!GOM.**

**Special Thanks for Reviewing: I ate fruit loops this morning, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx**

**-SWP**


End file.
